


Obession

by Im_ur_Misconception



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Curses, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Geass, Humor, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_ur_Misconception/pseuds/Im_ur_Misconception
Summary: So, this is one of my favorite Fairy Tail Crack Pairings ever.  And originally this started out as a one-shot, now turned into a multi-chapter beast.IT will be slow to update like all my stories.  But I do hope you enjoy it.





	1. Lucy on a Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. Those belong to Hiro Mashima, at least until I finish designing my time machine and get the finer details figured out.

* * *

 

 

 

It was just another day in Fairy Tail, I sat there at the bar, sipping my strawberry milk shake. My wandering mind, brought up a topic that had been bothering me since the Nirvana issue. That person, who came into my life briefly (even if it was for a valid reason), then was gone once their task was complete.

But, first impressions last a life time, as they say.

Even after seven years, all these thoughts raced through my head. We had met again briefly, in a similar encounter, though this time it was my past catching up with me on the burning rooftops of churches.

I let out an exasperated sigh, because it always came back to 'him' and my damned near insatiable curiosity. That man, in seven years, had not changed much at all. He still looked much the same, his growth showing in subtle ways. He had gain muscle, enough that even his council robes did little to hide them from view. His face had become more defined, with masculine angles that still were soft.

His hair was still held up in the same fashion, making it easy to tell that he had allowed it to grow out. The loop, held by a simple barrette that gleamed like polished black walnut, was larger and healthy (proof of meticulous care).

Pursing my lips, I let my thought continue down the path they were traveling. I felt a small twitch under my right eye, the need to know becoming unbearable, like an itch that you could never reach. Something in me snapped, causing my person to become flooded with the fires known as determination. A dark smile curved my lips.

Slamming my hands on the bar top, I stood too quickly, causing my stool to fly backwards. With a loud bang, it toppled over. A cackle of glee escaped me as I spoke, "That's it. I'm done. I _have_ to know. Be prepared, because I'm coming for you!" I growled as I turned away from the bar.

My mind barely registered that the guild had become silent. I was to focus on my goals to care as I marched through the doors. The itch that I needed to satisfy, my curiosity, it was being coming an all-consuming obsession. I no longer felt the need to concern myself with the things around me. Already, my battle plan was forming in my head.

I was a Fairy Tail mage and nothing stops us when we have a mission or goal.

* * *

 

 

_ Meanwhile at the Magic Council building... _

 

A pair of brown eyes shot wide open, a sneeze resounding through the office, just before a shiver visibly ran down Lahar's spine.

"Catching a cold?" The office's other occupant asked, a teasing tone in their voice.

Pushing his glasses back up his nose, Lahar gave a withering glace at his fellow council member and friend. "No, Doranbolt. Rather, a sense of foreboding."

 

_ A week later... _

 

She stood outside the reformed Magic Council building, a dark smile gracing her lips, again, unaware of the little fires burning in the depths of her brown eyes. Lucy's only thought, 'Today is the day my curiosity will finally be satiated'.

Rubbing her hands together, she gave a giddy giggle, earning a questioning glare or two from those around her. Ignoring it all, she started walking up the magically manufactured road toward the main entrance.

The moment her feet crossed the threshold into the building, Lucy schooled herself, placing a mask she had perfected while growing up, securely on her face. Becoming every bit the heiress she once was, Lucy made her way to the singular desk in the lobby. Stopping a few feet short, she offered a polite smile, eyes demurely set on a spot just out of eye contact with the desk clerks, all the while waiting to be noticed and called forward.

It wasn't long before the green haired clerk spoke up, "Miss, I can help you now."

Letting her smile widen as bit as she stepped forward, Lucy came right up to the counter, halting her process only once it was pressed against her abdomen. "Thank you! I appreciate this so much, it means a lot to me."

The clerk blinked, then gave a smile of encouragement to urge Lucy to continue speaking. The fires of determination flared, making the light in the blonde's eyes shine a bit brighter. "I'm here to see one Lahar, Captain of the Fourth Enforcement and Detention Corps." Lucy informed in her sweetest, most demure voice, keeping her gaze fixed on the counter. "He is the only person I know that can help me with my problem."

A soft gasp came from the green haired clerk, drawing Lucy's gaze up to see the woman's brown eyes, now wide with shock and surprise. Lucy had to fight to keep from bursting out into a fit of laughter.

"Oh... uh... um... Captain Lahar is a busy man. He usually doesn't see people without an appointment, Miss..." The clerk informed, her tone becoming very serious. "All I can do is give him a call and see if he is willing to take time to see you. May I inquire your name?"

Letting a faint blush dust her cheeks, as if she was feeling a bit ashamed and embarrassed, Lucy let her gaze shift to the side while she spoke in a softer tone. "Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail, ma'am."

A cough sounded from the woman standing in front of Lucy, poorly concealing a startled gasp, making the blonde school her expression into one of concern, her dark eyes misting over for dramatic effect. The desk clerk flushed darkly, embarrassed by her slip of professionalism. Quickly covering her initial reaction to Lucy's name, she pressed her hand to a Lacrima screen to make the call.

In a matter of seconds, Lahar's voice steeped in irritation came from the device. "What do you need? I'm busy at the moment, so make it quick."

Keeping her mask in place, Lucy watched as the clerk got flustered by the tone of voice Lahar was using. The poor woman opened her mouth, but it seemed as if the words died in her throat, earning a hiss of annoyance from Lahar.

"S-s-sorry, Sir! I have someone here at the front desk, who specifically asked for you… by rank and title, Captain Lahar." She finally choked out.

Silence followed, making Lucy wonder if Lahar had simply canceled the call, only to hear a sigh before he spoke. His tone was resigned this time, the words almost demanding. "Just who would ask for me like that, and why?"

The clerk seemed at a loss for words once more, swallowing nervously before she managed to answer. "Uh… Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail. She claims you are the only person who can help her with her problem, Sir."

Again silence met the woman's words. Lucy sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, to keep from laughing aloud at the situation, all the while feeling as though she were standing on pins and needles waiting for his response. Lucy's eyes scanned the perimeter, taking all the factors into account as she prepared herself. Come hell or high water, she would satisfy her curiosity today, even if she had to fight her way in.

"Fine, Have Miss. Heartfilia wait by the elevators. I'll be right down." Confusion and annoyance colored his voice. The woman behind the counter nodded with a tight smile before relaying the information to Lucy.

The Celestial Mage let her relief show on her face, as the clerk pointed out where she was to go and wait. Lucy was going wild on the inside, her excitement on the verge of explosion. Maintaining her clam exterior, Lucy murmured a genuine thanks to the clerk, before turning and swiftly making her way to the elevators.

Not long after she arrived at her destination, a small hum of magic crawled over her skin, preceding a soft ding as a magic circle slowly floated down towards the lobby floor. As it got closer, Lucy observed that Lahar was not along, he was accompanied by Doranbolt, and an older gentleman in a purple cowboy hat with whom she was unfamiliar. As they stepped out, Lucy tilted her head in acknowledgement, receiving a similar greeting from both Doranbolt and the older gentleman (both sporting a rather bemused smile).

"It isn't every day that I'm asked for by name, let alone rank and title. And absolutely never have I been asked for by a Fairy Tail Mage." Lahar spoke, drawing Lucy's attention away from his companions. His voice was dark, his eyes narrowed in wariness, radiating suspicion. "So, what is this problem that 'only' I can help you with, Miss Lucy?"

As she listened, Lucy allowed her heiress façade to drop. With a dark smile returning to her full lips, Lucy stepped right up to Lahar, her chest almost brushing up against him. She lifted her face, meeting his stern gaze head on, the intensity in her large brown eyes exceeding his own. She watched carefully as his body stiffened, ever so slightly, causing her to narrow her eyes. Her smile spread wider, before she intentionally brushed her breasts against his chest. The action forced a rather charming light blush to rise on his cheeks.

It was in that moment that she acted. Slowly raising her arms up, hands moving with an amazing amount of dexterity, (gained from the constant need to rescue her personal belongings from her curious team mates) she plucked his glasses from his face. While her other hand snaked around to the back of his head, tugging the barrette from his hair. Her eyes followed its path as it cascaded down his back like a magnificent black waterfall.

Lucy was so focused on what she was doing, that she barely registered the words that Lahar's companions were shouting. Doranbolt's voice was so near, yet faded into the background, the notes of panic completely lost on her. Her gaze was riveted to the sight before her, a pleased hum resonating deep in her throat. However, it wasn't enough; she wanted to see it all, so she stepped around Lahar, who was standing as if he was frozen through and through. Her eyes took in the sight of his dark locks, as they hung past his firm rear.

Unable to help herself, in the pursuit of her curiosity, Lucy came to a halt behind Lahar. She skillfully transferred the black barrette into the hand that was holding his glasses. Shamelessly, she reached out her free hand and slid it through his hair. Marveling at how soft and silky it felt, she let out another pleased hum. Once her hand was done running through the length of it, from shoulders till the end, she brought herself to stand before Lahar once more.

Taking three measured paces back, so that she was well out of Lahar's personal space, Lucy looked up into his face once more. The blush on his cheeks had darkened considerably, as confusion and a sense of wonderment clashed in his dark eyes. Please with herself, as well as his reaction, Lucy let her smile soften, a certain softness reaching up to her eyes.

Suddenly she bowed down at the waist, her hands thrust out toward Lahar, offering his effects back to him. Softly, and politely Lucy spoke. "Thank you Lahar, for helping me satiate my curiosity."

She felt his fingers brush the palms of her hands for a brief second as he retrieved his items. Lucy stood up, her normal cheerful disposition back in place as she continued to speak, while Lahar returned his glasses to his face. "That has been bothering me since the first time I met you, a little over seven years ago. You remember the incident with Nirvana, and Jellal Fernandez. I have been constantly plagued with this need to know what you look like without your glasses on, and your hair down."

Lahar's jaw had gone slack, a strangled sound emitting from his throat. Lucy simply blinked as the sound of smothered laughter came from Lahar's side. Turning her head toward the sound, Lucy found Doranbolt with his hands over his mouth, his eyes watering from his obvious amusement. Lucy turned her head to the other side to find the elderly man with the purple cowboy hat, simply starring at her as if she had grown a second head.

Shrugging her shoulders, Lucy looked back at Lahar, who still seemed to be in a state of shock. Feeling a tinge of sympathy for him, Lucy reached up and patted his shoulder. Then without a second thought, she turned and walked away. The blonde surveyed her surroundings, taking in the fact that several people had their hands over their eyes (all of which were female) as she headed for the exit.

Lucy scrunched her nose at the silly antics, rolling her shoulders as she continued past and out of the building, practically skipping in her elation. Now that her task was done, she wanted to get back to Fairy Tail and take on a mission with her teammates, so she could pay her rent. They were going to pester her about her whereabouts over the last two weeks, but it was so absolutely worth it.

MORALE of the story: Never, ever underestimate a woman's curiosity. It can be your down fall.


	2. Lahar's Complex

Here is the second installment for Obsession. It is from Lahar's point of view, which I actually found rather hard to write. So please don't be too harsh when you review (and please do, it means a lot to see the reviews) this story.

DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail and all its characters belong to Hiro Mashima. And while I wish I owned them, I am thinking of ways to make them mine other than stories and my dreams.

* * *

 

* * *

Lahar stared at the paperwork before him, as he sat there at his desk, his mind replaying the events of the most peculiar day in his life. No matter how many times he tried, Lahar just could not fathom how a single woman could unsettle him so.

It had been six months (almost to the day) since that first sense of foreboding had run down his spine. The week preceding the 'encounter', as he was now calling it, had Lahar feeling as if he were an animal being stalked by an unseen predator. The truth of what had happened, had not even been a probability in his mind, leaving Lahar feeling out of sorts.

Letting out a sigh, Lahar leaned back in his chair, his dark gaze now focused on the office ceiling. He was frustrated beyond measure, unable to make sense of that damned woman's actions; there was no logical reason, in any shape or form, no rationalization he could conjure.

Lahar blew out a harsh breath. That wasn't the only thing bothering him about the encounter. Simple lack of reason paled in comparison to the fact that she, Lucy Heartfilia, had been completely unaffected by the Geass that had been place on him. Her brazen actions had caused a small panic, causing his friend Doranbolt and superior (a member of the Magic Council itself) Gran Doma to enact the necessary safety measures. All females were immediately instructed to hide their eyes, so they wouldn't see him in such a state, thus sparing them from the pandemonium his condition would undoubtedly cause.

It just didn't compute how that woman managed to remain unaffected, by what she had done, and seen. She had simply patted him on the shoulder, pity shining in her eyes before she practically skipped out of the building. Lahar was left frozen in shock, while Doranbolt snickered, a mixture of amusement and awe bringing tears to his eyes. Gran Doma, on the other hand, stared at the little blonde in horror.

Though, Lahar was pretty sure the man was highly amused by the situation, since Gran Doma had gone over the surveillance video of that day many times off the clock. Lahar knew this because he just happened upon his superior while he was watching. The evidence was in the curl of the man's lip as he exclaimed, 'It just isn't possible. The wording of _her_ Geass doesn't allow it!

Groaning loudly, Lahar sat up, resting his arms on his desk once more. He knew Gran Doma was right, the Geass was very specific in its wording, but the bubbly blonde fairy had completely defied it.

He gave a slight shake of his head, to clear his thoughts when a soft rapping came from his office door. Closing his eyes, Lahar called out to the person on the other side. "Enter its open."

Lahar turned around as the door creaked open, revealing Doranbolt who looked serious. Lahar narrowed his eyes as he gazed at his longtime friend. When their eyes met, Lahar knew what Doranbolt was about to say.

Pushing his chair back, and standing in one fluid motion, he spoke. "Let us go Doranbolt; I've been waiting for their summons for a while now." His voice was a dark mutter.

Doranbolt gave a quick nod before he turned and started to walk back down the hall which led to Lahar's office. The dark haired man straightened his uniform before following his friend in silence. It was a futile effort to contemplate the actions the council would take, so Lahar did his best to keep his mind calm.

Throughout the walk, Lahar noticed the furtive glances he was receiving from Doranbolt, which only served to agitate him further. "If you have something to say, then speak up and be done with it." Lahar finally snapped out.

This earned him a dark chuckle from Doranbolt. "I'm just worried for you. Lahar, since the incident, you've changed. You've become a man obsessed. Not that I can blame you, I'm well aware of that particular feeling, mine being Wendy Marvel." Doranbolt said, pausing before continuing. "This might be a bit extreme though, you know with using all your personal time and private funds to investigate her. You must have anticipated that this would all come to their attention eventually, but is it worth throwing away your career? Is a member of Fairy Tail, a guild you severely dislike, worth that risk?"

Lahar gave a derisive snort instead of acting on his urge to smack Doranbolt. Did his friend not understand the sheer magnitude of the whole damn situation? Then again, he had never explained it in full detail to Doranbolt. He had merely left it at informing the other man that he was under a type of Geass, which affects the opposite sex, when he is seen naturally. It was a bit embarrassing to explain the thing in detail. Lahar wore a mask for propriety's sake, altering his appearance with glasses that he didn't need.

Lahar let silence hang between them as they continued on to the meeting chamber of the council members. When they came to a halt before the double doors, Doranbolt announced their arrival. A small knot formed in the pit of Lahar's stomach as he stood next to his friend, the first sign of nerves rearing their ugly head. His face showed none of it; he was a soldier and a leader, whatever his fate might be he would accept it with his head held high.

Movement caught his attention, drawing him out of his thoughts. Lahar saw Doranbolt waving him to enter the chamber first. Taking a deep breath, in hopes to steady his nerves, Lahar strode forth and into the room. Confidence he didn't quite feel, showing on his face and in his movements.

Once in the room, one that had become familiar over the years, Lahar walked up to the singular stone pedestal. Lahar stood at attention, clasping his hands behind his back. Doranbolt took a similar position beside side him, making Lahar feel a bit more at ease. Not that he would ever tell Doranbolt, but he was the only man he trusted to have his back in any situation. This information would only serve to inflate the man's already large ego and the constant teasing would become insufferable.

The sound of coughing had Lahar tilting his head back so he could look up at the council members. His purple gaze met that of Gran Doma's, without hesitation or fear, making the man raise a questioning eyebrow before speaking. "Lahar, do you know why you have been called her today?" Pressing his lips into a thin line, Lahar nodded his head as a sign of affirmation. "Then speak your piece before we start." Gran Doma waved his had to indicate that he was finished.

Hardening his gaze as he looked at each of the council members, Lahar started reciting the speech he had carefully prepared for this exact moment. "No matter the outcome here today, whether I am stripped of my rank and excommunicated or kept on and demoted, I am not ashamed of anything I have done. And I will continue to be proud of who and what I am today, as a part of the magic council's fourth division enforcement and discipline squad. As such I am prepared for whatever is to happen next."

Silence met his words, as a soft chuckle came from his side. Trying his best no to care, Lahar just kept his gaze focused forward, afraid that if he looked towards his friend his resolve would waver and crack. It was a weakness he couldn't afford to show, since he had worked so hard to get to where he was currently, without any proverbial holes in his armor.

The sound of a soft smothered cough had Lahar raising an eyebrow, looking at the council's old head, Org. The man looked away, trying to continue masking his laughter with a cough behind his hand. This earned a few sighs from the other council members. Lahar became wary, his narrowed gaze zeroing in on Gran Doma again, who looked a cross between exasperated and amused.

Lahar's curiosity was piqued, though he didn't dare show it, as he stood there waiting for whatever was to come. He was rewarded a moment later as Gran Doma spoke. "While your recent actions, Captain Lahar, are questionable, we have found no fault with them or you. You have been utilizing your own personal fund, time and contacts to gather the information you seek on Lucy Heartfilia, which I must say, after going over the file is very detailed, accurate and more organized than anything we have on her." Gran Doma paused to look at Lahar, allowing the younger man to absorb his words. "In that regard, you are not being punished in any way. You will retain your rank and station Captain Lahar."

Unable to help himself, Lahar felt his jaw go slack, confusion and awe showing plainly on his face, much like a flabbergasted idiot. Gran Doma's words almost held a sense of pride, as to what Lahar had accomplished in the six months since the incident. The knot in his gut tightened as he waiting, knowing there was still more to come.

A slap on Lahar's back brought him from his thoughts, he shot a dark glare to the side at his companion, who just so happened to be grinning like the simple minded child he often acted like. Taking a deep breath, Lahar lifted his hand and pushed his glasses back up his nose, before turning his purple gaze back to the council members. He nodded his head, letting them know he was ready for them to continue.

Gran Doma gave a nod in return before continuing to speak. "The even from six months ago has been reviewed and _much_ talked over Lahar, as you are well aware. The lack of a reaction from the Fairy Tail mage is deemed an anomaly, which is to be researched carefully, and diligently."

Unsure of what to make of his superior's words, Lahar just nodded his head. He was in agreement, Lucy Heartfilia was an enigma, one that he had been obsessing over since that day, and once he would solve. All the information he had gathered, whether though legal channels or otherwise, still was not enough to satisfy him, nor did it answer his questions on how she had remained unaffected by his condition. That damned cheerful blonde Celestial Mage had become an itch that was just under his skin, therefore impossible to reach.

As his thoughts continued down that path, Lahar noted the questioning looks on several of the council members' faces. It was then that he realized that he was showing his emotions rather plainly on his face. Quickly, Lahar schooled his features, shoving his emotions back into their box, just as he dismissed his train of thought. Once he was satisfied, he gave a slight, but noticeable tilt to his head, indicating both an apology and need for them to continue.

At Lahar's nod, Gran Doma raised his free hand, causing a faint glow to appear on the stand in front of Lahar. Casting a quick glance down, Lahar saw a manila envelope, with a bright red magic seal protecting its contents. Looking back up with a questioning stare, he saw not only Gran Doma, but a few of the other Council Members looking either amused or smug, leaving a slightly bitter taste in Lahar's mouth.

"We have decided that the task of discovering just how Lucy Heartfilia is able to remain unaffected by the Geass, should fall to none other than you, Lahar. This is an official mission that we are giving you, since it directly involves you, and you yourself are the most knowledgeable person on both the topics of your Geass and Miss Heartfilia, due to your… own diligence. "Gran Doma said in a matter-of-fact tone, though Lahar saw, unmistakable amusement in the man's eyes.

He blinked a few times before he was able to choke out a single word, "Sir!?" which spoke volumes for his obvious confusion on the matter.

Unable to fully grasp everything that had just been dropped in his lap, Lahar just stared at the Council Members, feeling very lost. Having earned a shake of the head from Gran Doma, the councilman spoke once more. "Lahar, you are being tasked with the mission ascertaining how it is possible that Lucy Heartfilia is unaffected by your Geass. You are being given six months in which to do this, and at the conclusion of your mission you are to report your conclusive finding to us. Doranbolt will go with you to give a third party point of view, and report to us on your progress during that time. So take that packet, read it and go about this task as you see fit. Lodgings have already been taken care of for your stay in Magnolia Town. You are dismissed." After finishing his speech Gran Doma, followed by the rest of the Magic Council turned their backs to Lahar and Doranbolt.

Feeling as if the floor had been pulled out from under him, and he was waiting to fall into a pit, Lahar reached out to pick up the envelope. He turned and marched from the room with a very stiff back and gait. Knowing Doranbolt would follow, Lahar made his way back to his office from the council chamber in silence. His thoughts were far from coherent as he reached his office and opened the door. He walked straight to his desk and stood looking at the envelope in his hands.

Not aware of how much time was passing by; Lahar forgot he was not alone until Doranbolt spoke, jolting him from his inner turmoil. "Lahar, are you going to open that damned thing and see exactly what this 'task' fully entails, or not?"

Doranbolt's words were nothing more than simple curiosity, causing Lahar to shoot him a withering glance before flipping the envelope over and undoing the magic seal. He pulled out an inch thick packet of papers stored inside. Lahar let his eyes rapidly scan over the papers, causing a smile to spread across his face.

After finishing up reading, Lahar knew that he didn't care how creepy the smile on his face was. He gave a small barking laugh as he turned to look at Doranbolt, who looked severely disturbed by his friend's reaction. This task was exactly what Lahar had wanted to do for a while now, though not as elaborate and time consuming as what was written on the papers in his hands. He kept those thoughts to himself, not wanting to admit that this was more convenient and a far better way of getting the job done over all.

Giving a tilt of his head, Lahar chuckled darkly once more before speaking. "We leave first thing in the morning via you Direct Line Magic to Magnolia Town. We will make brief contact with the curator of our lodgings before heading directly to Fairy Tail." He paused for a brief second before continuing. "Now let us be gone from here, we both need to pack and I need to get paperwork set up for tomorrow and sleep. I suggest you do the same, since it will be a drain on your magic to travel that far, that fast."

The packet was still clutched tightly in Lahar's hand as he walked toward a rather stunned Doranbolt, feeling uncharacteristically nice. Lifting a hand, Lahar patted Doranbolt on the shoulder, before exiting the room, shutting off the lights in the process. Tomorrow things were going to start getting interesting, and Lahar had to get everything just right. His mind started supplying him with information on the blonde fairy, so he could appropriately approach her without ruining everything from the start.


	3. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. Those belong to Hiro Mashima, at least until I finish designing my time machine and get the finer details figured out.

* * *

 

 

**Next Day, Mid-Afternoon, Fairy Tail**

 

A fine tremor ran through Lahar as he walked up the path to Fairy Tail. Already the rambunctious noise of what could only be one of their epic brawls reaching his ears. Causing Lahar to look askance at his partner. Only to feel a bit of shock at the smile of fondness no his face. With a small shake of his head, Lahar began to doubt going to the guild it's self, was a good idea.

Pressing his lips into a thin line, while grinding his teeth. Hating that he couldn't calculate what was going to happen once they step into one of Fiores most destructive guilds. More so with their core members back. Even if one of them was the blond mage that was ever consuming his thoughts.

As they drew near the guild, Lahar was brought to a halt by Doranbolt, who placed a hand on his shoulder. As he gave Lahar a questioning glance, that asked if he was ready. Giving a curt nod of his head, Lahar motioned to continue into the guild.

As they approached, Lahar let his eyes look over the building and how shabby and run down it appeared. Noting that seven years could change something so much. Only to recall Lucy's words from six months ago, how that the first time she had saw him seven years prior, after the Nirvana incident. That she had been plagued by her own curiosity. Leaving Lahar to wonder if she would of acted on it sooner, if Tenroujima hadn't happened.

Letting out a sigh he wasn't aware he was holding Lahar was glad that it was masked by the raucous sound of laughter, followed by the unmistakeable sound of wood shattering. The strange sensation of feeling nervous as he placed his hand on the swinging door, as Lahar became unsure of what to expect before pushing them open and taking a step inside. Doranbolt in Lahars peripheral as he stepped in a second behind him.

Two things happened at once, the moment they were in the door. A blur of blue shot towards both him and Doranbolt, as a voice cried out, 'Mest' and the guild became almost eerily silent. All eyes now looking at them, their gazes showing various things from wariness to distrust, to annoyance to curiosity to out right amusement. Or in the case of the blue blur, absolute happiness as Doranbolt patted her on the head, like a loving big brother would.

The silence continued, Lahar coughed to clear his throat, before speaking, "Is Master Makarov Dreyar here? We have official business with him."

Again the silence continued for a few more seconds, before a soft thud was heard, drawing all eyes to a small, balding man with a large mustache, as he looked at both Lahar and Doranbolt. His gaze measuring them, leaving Lahar feeling as if he was some specimen under a magnifying glass. A feeling he didn't like, but would rather be giving, while waiting for his response.

Starting to feel unsure for that moment, Lahar almost felt as if he would start fidgeting. Before seeing Makarov turn and walk away as he spoke over his shoulder at them, "Come this way. My office is in the back."

Giving a look at Doranolt, Lahar nodded and followed the short master of Fairy Tail. Hushed words from Doranbolt to Wendy as he extracted himself from her grasp and fell in step beside Lahar. The short distance felt like a eternity with all the eyes of the guild members trained upon them. Causing a drop of sweat to slide down the back of Lahar's neck. Only to have it stop in that small unreachable spot between the shoulder blades. As the atmosphere seemed to press in around them.

The second Lahar stepped into the office and the door shut, the feeling vanished. Only to be replaced by a different one, as Lahar turned, looking down at the diminutive man. Who's black eyes bore into with a frightening intensity, reminding Lahar that this man was a wizard saint, even if he was now the weakest of the ten. Choosing to break the intense eyes contact with Makarov, by looking at Doranbolt. Only to see a large shit eating grin on his face.

Unable to help the look of shock that echoed the feeling of shock he felt, as a cough drew his attention back to the small guild master as he too smiled at Lahar's expense, while speaking, "What does a council brat want with my guild? What type of request could 'they' want us to 'help them' with?"

The tone of his voice caused Lahar to visibly flinch. While it wasn't threatening, there was venom and distrust coloring it in spades. And the man had the right to sound that way, if Lahar did think about it objectionably. The council and Fairy Tail were always on edge with each other, and the council made no excuse about wanting a way to disband them. Even if it was miniscule and stupid.

Giving a cough, Lahar reached into his robe and pulled out two packets. One his original and the other he put together to show Makarov. Heavily edited to omit certain details, that he didn't want the man privy to.

Holding out the small of the two packets, Lahar waited until Makarov took it and opened it. Scanning the pages quickly. As he finished it, Lahar spoke, "That is the reason we need your help. IS this acceptable? IF so are you willing to lend us the aide of that particular guild member?"

Letting his gaze met Makarovs' as he waited, Lahar saw quite a few things flash over the mans face and in his eyes. Surprise and shock being the two most prominent, before he gave his reply, "I personally have no problem. But you have to ask her that yourself. Since I don't make any of my children do things they don't want to do." His voice measure and soft.

Giving a nod of head, Lahar stepped to the side, clearing the path to the office door. A slightly expectant look on his face as he waited. Earning a raised eyebrow from Makarov, as he kept the unasked question to himself. Causing Doranbolt to snigger, reminding the both of them that he was still there. As Makarov made his way to the door, pausing as his hand rested on the door knob.

Lahar froze when Makarov looked at him from over his shoulder, before opening the door and stepping out back into the guild. The only sound being heard, was the continued soft sniggering of his companion, accompanied by the soft whispers from the guilds main hall. Bu that was silence when Makarov cleared his throat, getting their attention.

"Lucy, can you come into my office please." Makarov said in a soft and polite voice.

Mentally Lahar was counting in his head. Not even making five before a cacophony of voices reached his ears. With a sigh, he looked at Doranbolt, who just smiled cheekily at his expense.

"Oi, gramps what do you need Luce for? Why not the whole Team? She's not in trouble is she, because I'll fight the cou..."Natsu's voice rang out above everyone else's, only to be cut of by a loud metallic based thud.

Grimacing just like Doranbolt as a clear image of Fairy Tail's Titania spoke up, "Calm down Natsu. Master would tell us if he could. Besides, Master didn't command Lucy to go to the office. Rather asked, which implies that she has a choice. Right, Master?"

Silence followed those words before a soft yes was heard from Makarov. Only to be followed by the sound of wood scrapping on wood, followed by a sigh was heard. Than words in a feminine voice spoke in a calm tone of voice, "Natsu, Erza is right So please don't do anything rash okay. It wouldn't hurt to see what they want. So Master please lead the way."

The guild remained silent at her words, as the sound of feet making their way towards the office. Soon both Makarov and Lucy came through the office door. Which Lucy closed behind them after she entered it.

Not waiting a second, Lahar set up runes to block out those who'd eaves drop. Once done he turned to see the Offices other three occupants staring at him. A wide array of emotions on their faces as he just stared back with his normal blank, stoic face, showing them nothing. Letting the silence become long, drawn out and awkward.

With a cough, Makarov broke the silence drawing everyone's attention to before speaking, "Lucy, the magic council wanted to ask for your help on a specific matter. Here is the packet, please read through it, very carefully."

With that said, he took the manilla envelope from his desk, holding it out to her. Lahar noted that Lucy had a rather perplexed look on her face as she took it, opened it and began to read through it all.

As she took her time, a nervous energy began to fill Lahar as he watched her. Making Lahar swear mentally at himself at how badly the anticipation was affecting him. It was a foreign feeling and he wasn't like it one bit. More so since he was always so in control of this thoughts and feelings.

After a few more minutes, Lahar saw Lucy lower the papers as she looked over at Doranbolt and him. Confusing marring her delicate features. Causing a small pang to ring inside of him on top of the nerve wracking anticipation.

"Okay, I understand what is being asked of me, to help with. But what is eluding me, is why me? I mean Levy is more knowledgeable and versed in this stuff than me." She said, pausing briefly before speaking again, "Even Freed would possibly be more qualified than me."

At he words, Lahar blinked slowly as he stared at her. His mind going completely blank as to what to tell her. Only to turn and look at Doranbolt, as the man gave a barely audible sigh.

"Ms. Lucy, you were selected after the head of the magic council did extensive reviewing of all three of you. Because you have in spades something that the other don't have. Hence why this endeavor is a six month request." Doranbolt said, his voice very serious as he stared down at Lucy.

Stunned and still at a loss for words, Lahar turned his head to look at Lucy. Who now had a pensive, but curious look on her face as she stared back at Doranbolt.

After a few minutes, Lucy spoke again, "OH?! Please, Mes...I mean Doranbolt, what exactly would that be?"

The skeptical tone of voice spoke volumes. But it was ignored as Doranbolt shifted his body, keeping his gaze pinned on Lucy. Causing her to fidget before giving her, her reply. "That Ms. Lucy, is your ability to be accepting beyond fault, understanding to an amazing extent, forgiving as a saint and purer of the heart than is possibly believable. Even after everything you, yourself have been through in our short life has experienced. Which has earned you the title 'Light of Fairy Tail', that is even used by the Council members themselves." He said, his voice soft, holding that same serious tone and full of honest respect.

The silence that followed left the office feeling tinier than it really was. As Lahar stared at his friend, face passive through his mind was wandering where the hell he learned to do that. Since the man could never be taken as a serious soul or even responsible for that matter.

Readying himself to say something, Lahar was kept silent as Doranbolt spoke once more, "Besides, the individual, has had more interactions with you. And more than likely would feel more at ease around you. So, you see know why you were carefully chosen?"

As soon as Doranbolt finished, Lahar shifted his gaze to Lucy. Who was wide eyed and blushing profusely. Which darkened her honey brown eyes to a rich chocolate color. Causing Lahar to think for a second, how breath taking she was in her shock and innocence.

"Oh... uh... Alright than." She said in a breathy voice, as her eyes showed her rapid thought process, before she spoke again, in a much clearer and firmer voice, "So what are my specific conditions than? I mean six months is a long time. I'm hypothesizing that the magic council will give some sort of out line for me to follow. As it is a mission request, there for a contract and payment for services rendered."

At her words Lahar knew they'd go her interest and possibly her help.


	4. Middle Grounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I know that this chapter is like way the hell over due. But seriously, you try getting my muse to do what you want. He is a living, breathing prick in the back of my head. But, I do hope you enjoy reading this chapter.

[A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail, its characters or plotlines. That right belongs to Hiro Mashima. BUT I do own the crack ship that is contained within this plot line of my own design (Probably already used).]

{{ I am so sorry it has been a long time since I updated this story. It was not on purpose that I forgot about it. Just life really sucked for a long while there, got better and then well.... The loss of my grandmother in late May didn't help.  So, to those of you who are faithful, and patient this update is for all of you.! }}

* * *

 

**Lahar's P.O.V.**

 

 

Lahar did his best to keep his face neutral as he slowly explained things to Lucy. The slow blinking she did periodically as she paid attention with an almost single minded focus, was borderline scary. It brought him back to the moment he had come down from his office and she had stared at him, (after invading his personal space) while causing utter panic and chaos to descend upon the Magic Council headquarters after removing his glasses and hair clip. Swallowing as he shifted himself,  arms behind his back so he was in the at lean and rest position. 

"That is simple Miss Heartfilia. In that time you will refrain from taking missions, we will compensate you by paying you a monthly stipend of a bout One hundred Thousand Jewels. Do not worry about the rent for your apartment, we are covering that as well. But you will not be staying in said apartment, no you will be living in a house provided and warded by the Magic Council for the duration of the coming Six months. Due to the nature of this mission, talking about it with anyone, even your guild master here is strictly prohibited. That does not mean that we will keep you from coming here for visitations with your friends. Does this sound acceptable to you Ms. Heartfilia?"

The cold calculating look in her brown eyes had Lahar speculating on what was going on her head. Though the way her mouth seemed to drop open marginally at what is being offered, not in shock, but rather in disbelief, made him wonder if this was not acceptable. 

"So.. what you're saying to me is this. That I will be paid for my services, my rent will be taken care of and that I can visit with my family members here at the guild, but I am unable to talk about the mission in any shape or form, on top of not taking any missions." 

"That is correct. Is this acceptable?"

Watching as she raised a finger to her mouth, tapping it against her lips as she continued to stare at him. After a few minutes, Lahar wanted to growl in frustration at not receiving an answer. Then again he was well aware of her up bringing, that her father specialized in contracts, so it would not be a jump in logic to assume that he taught her about them as well. 

"Master, may I ask that you leave the room for a few minutes so I can talk in private with these two about this in more detail. Since it has been made clear that details are private?" 

"Of course, Lucy. When you're done please just call me."

Silently Lahar let his eyes follow the short and aged guild master as he left the room, closing the door behind him. Before he whipped his gaze back to the blonde who was now staring at him with an expression of cold, ruthlessness on her face that made him feel a shiver run down his spine. There was no mistaking that looks since he often wore it when dealing with the criminals. 

"Alright, where is the real contract at Captain Lahar? I am by no means an idiot. This little thing doesn't contain all the information. There will be no answer until I have read it." 

Unable to help the smile that he knew spread across his face, Lahar reached into his cloak, pulling out a much thicker manila envelope and held it out to her. When she raised one eyebrow before coming forward and taking it, he let himself indulge in a quick once over of her. Taking in her full appearance as she looked at what she was now holding, before turning and going to the desk. Promptly sitting, opening the envelope and extracting its contents, only to pause long enough to pull Gale Force Glasses from somewhere on her person and start reading. 

Her blond hair had grown out quite a few inches, she now wore it in low pigtails with her bangs framing her face. Giving her a young but elegant look. While her clothes were very form fitting (like a second skin) showing off her curves to the point of being borderline obscene in his opinion. Though he did not that she had traded the tiny skirt for shorts and the belly shirt was now a tube top bearing the Heart Cruz symbol. Over all though, he could tell that she still carried herself in a manner that screamed high society. 

"You're staring openly, Lahar." 

Starting a bit at the whispered comment from Doranbolt, Lahar narrowed his eyes and glanced to the side. Seeing the smirk on the man's face. With a soft sniff, Lahar dismissed him. Turning his attention back to the blond behind the desk, just in time to see her finish reading the last few pages. The thoughtful look on her face as she pursed her lips before removing the glasses and looking up at both himself and his companion. 

"Well, now that that is out of the way. Who is the person? When do I get to meet them?" 

Blinking slowly at her quickly spoken questions, Lahar just shook his head denying her the answers. He would not give those until he secured her own answer. 

"I believe you need to give your answer before I answer those." 

The way her eyes narrowed and darkened her eyes as she tried to get into a battle of wills with him was almost amusing. Eventually, though he won when she sighed and looked away. The soft chuckling of Doranbolt over it all earned him a dark glare not just from himself, but Lucy as well when she stood up, hands being laid rather heavily on the desk. 

"I accept. Now please answer my questions, Captian." 

The forceful tone she used made him shut himself down while quirking a brow at her. As he noted in his peripheral vision Doranbolt stepped back away from him. Knowing already how he felt about those who didn't hold his rank or were his superiors making demands of him. 

"That you will find out when we get to the house you will be staying in. There will be a copy of the contract that you just read, for you to sign. I will be waiting outside your guild " 

With that said, he walked to the desk, gathered up the contract from between Lucy's hands, deftly slipping it back into its envelope. Then turned, marching to the door, pausing only momentarily to open it, before stepping out and into the guild hall. Where he paused and gave a small bow to Makarov before leaving the guild.

* * *

 

 

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

 

She narrowed her eyes at the open doorway, smothering a low growl in the back of her throat. That man, Lahar, just did something he would come to regret. She had every right to the information she asked and he just left. Flicking her gaze to Mest, or as he was known within the Council, Doranbolt, to see the man step back look a bit nervous. Making Lucy smile as she walked around the desk. 

"Doranbolt, do you know who this person is? and how long do I have to wait to meet them?"

The way he stepped back as she entered his personal space let Lucy know that he was uncomfortable as his shifted his gaze from her own. The slight bobbing of his adam's apple as swallowed. Then in the next second, he was gone from her line of sight, using his magic, running like a coward. This told Lucy that he knew who it was. 

"Lucy?" 

With a soft sigh, she relaxed her body and looked at Master Makarov, who had a curious yet worried look on his face. Giving a small shake of her head, she gave him a soft smile as she made her way to stand by him. 

"It is okay. I agreed to the terms. Now... to tell my team." 

The small grunt of affirmation he gave her told her that he understood her hesitance. But this would pan out great for her. Give her more than enough money in savings for a while to come. Which would help, since her team was overly destructive? Nodding her head as she looked out the doorway and into the guild proper. Seeing Doranbolt there with Wendy clinging to him. Cute, yet pathetic, if that was his attempt to keep her from asking him her questions. 

Sighing again, she took the short walk to stand by the guild bar, where her diminutive Guild Master jumped up and coughed getting everyone presents attention. Causing a small wave of nerves to wash through her at having to give a very brief description of what was to happen. 

"LISTEN UP BRATS! Lucy has an announcement." 

When all eyes present were focused on her, Lucy gave her biggest and warmest smile to them. Taking a deep breath to ready herself, she leaned back against the bar top, crossing her arms so they rested over her stomach. Her eyes flicking to each guild member before she spoke up. 

"I have been asked to assist in a mission from the Magic Council. This mission will take me six months to complete and I was personally asked for by one of the individuals involved. In that time, I will not be able to go on missions with my team but have permission to come and visit everyone here. Do not worry, I am being thoroughly compensated by the council and I am unable to talk about anything related to this mission." 

The moment she finished she waited, counting backward in her head from ten before Natsu bellowed out that she wasn't allowed to do this. Quickly followed by the rest of the guild. Silently she looked at Master Makarov, pleading with him to reign them in. Again getting an understanding look from him, before he once more bellowed for everyone to be quiet. Once silence had settled across the guild hall, Lucy stood up straight and let her face go hard as she glared at her best friend and team mate. 

"This is my choice. There is absolutely no danger involved and I am relishing this chance to help someone. Someone who is on the Magic Council. And do not think to try and change my mind. This is a once and life time opportunity. I mean, think about it, it is not everyday that a Fairy Tail Mage can say that the Magic Council came to them and asked for their help. That is something to brag over and hold over their heads." 

The laughter that came from her spoken words helped ease her, though she could tell that Natsu looked ready to explode again. His overprotective nature rearing its head where she was concerned, even if she already told him she only saw him as a brother and nothing more. So she was thankful when Erza grabbed him as he made to dash towards her. 

"Lushy are you really going to abandon us for six whole months?" 

Looking up at the blue exceed who was flying around just above her, she couldn't help it. Opening her arms and inviting him in, Lucy hugged Happy to her chest. Running a hand over his head, earning a low purr from him. 

"No Happy. If you and someone else were listening, I will still be able to come to the guild for visits. This work is delicate in nature and very sensitive. It just means that I am not going to be going on any missions with the team." 

"Oh! Okay." 

Those two simple words made her smile as she leaned down and kissed the silly exceed on his nose before tossing him back into the air. Before returning her gaze to her team mates. It was so easy to read their looks, none of them happy, but understanding, well except for Natsu. Thought that was to be expected since he was no losing his rights to her house, fridge, and bed. 

"This was your own choice right, Lucy?" 

Blinking slowly, as she nodded her head at Erza. Who frowned and returned her nod as she clamped her armored hand down harder on Natsu's shoulder. 

"Then we will respect your choice. And if they are compensating you, that means you will not have to worry about your rent for the next six months, I take it?"

"You are correct. I am also getting paid for this 'job' as well. And on that note, I need to go get myself packed and ready to go. Doranbolt if you will." 

With that said, the silence in the guild hall starting to feel suffocating, she turned and walked out of the building. Instantly her eye found the annoying Captain standing at the gateway to the guild. He was leaning back against one of the posts, a leg bent so that the foot rested on the aged and weathered wood. His dark purple eyes boring into her, as he continued to look a mix of constipated, bored and annoyed all at once. Making her wonder why she had been so damned obsessed with seeing him without his glasses and hair down.

TBC


	5. Introductions

**Lucy's P.O.V**

 

Lucy looked around the bathroom as she finished setting the last of her personal toiletries on the counter. The small house was literally on the outskirts of the city, so she was still very near the guild. It was quaint,  yes quaint was the best way to describe it. A smile appearing on her face as she looked at herself in the mirror. The men had given her the master suite, so she had her own personal bathroom. Which was done up in soft grays and a pale lavender? Tasteful. 

 

Looking over the way she had placed her stuff, Lucy gave a small nod of her head in satisfaction. Her OCD was kicking in now that she had a larger space to put things, meaning that she didn't want to waste the space, nor overuse it and make it look like a hot mess. Just as her mother sang in the back of her head, "Everything as a place and everything is in that place." 

 

Choking back a laugh as she turned, stepping out into her sleeping quarters that were done up in the same colors as the bathroom, Lucy let her mind shift through all that had just happened. Something was telling her that this all was due to her practically barging into the Magical Council's building half a year ago and doing what she did to Lahar. A small twinge of guilt welled up in her, but it was not enough to go and apologize to the man for. 

 

Having already changed into her 'house clothes' Lucy decided it was time to get either Lahar or Mest...no Doranbolt, to spill on who she was to be helping. Her steps light as she walked out the open door to the bedroom, only seeing Doranbolt laying on the couch. A folder in his hand as he stared pensively at it. Telling her it was for work and he was not happy at having to be doing it. 

 

Letting her eyes dart around a sound from the main bathroom drew her attention, just as Lahar came out.  His purple eyes meeting her in silent question. To which she just raised her eyebrows at him in reply. Noting her got what she wanted immediately. Before he dropped his eyes to look at the floor as he made his way to the chair furthest from her. Striking her as a bit odd, since he was always a very strong personality. This was almost as if he was acting shy.  

 

Choosing not to speak up on it, Lucy sat down on the end of the couch, after moving Doranbolt's feet up then placing them on her lap. To which she got a startled gasp from him. Putting a cheeky smile she looked at him and shrugged noncommittally. Earning a deep laugh from him. As a loud irritated snort came from the rooms, other occupant. 

 

"Now, now Lahar," She admonished in a teasing tone as she looked at him. 

 

Only to go still when he stayed blank face and pulled his glasses from his face with one hand, while the other let his hair loose to fall down his back. Making Lucy blink her eyes as they tracked it fall, before coming back to at him. His face just watching her's carefully. She could feel Doranbolt's eyes on her as well as if trying to figure something else out. It was then that something clicked in her head. 

 

"You are the one that is under the Geass?" she asked softly. 

 

The single, slow nod she got from him had Lucy tilting her head to the side. Her brain rapidly filing away the information, while pulling up various other thoughts and questions, most of which she discarded immediately. Then deciding that it would be best to just be blunt and ask him for the specifics. 

 

"Okay. I feel a bit honored you want me. But what is the nature of this Geass... As they differ from curses," she asked. 

 

The way he just leaned back, trying to relax, as his face showed he was thinking about how to word what he had to say. So, with patience born from dealing with her teammates, Lucy let her fingers pluck at Doranbolt's pant legs. Her eyes never leaving Lahar. 

 

"To put it in perspective Miss Heartfilia, you need to know a bit more about me...." he said, trailing off. 

 

She could easily tell he was uncomfortable talking about himself. Giving her a moment to pause and look at him, really look at him. Noting that even 'relaxed' he held himself with a dignity and poise that spoke of a strict lifestyle. Not just for himself, but probably from others. He had a delicate, yet masculine face that was symmetrical from good genetics and breeding. The way he took care of himself, on top of how he always presented himself as someone who was better had her pausing and narrowing her eyes at him. 

 

The look she got from those purple orbs let her know that her guess was right. So, tilting her head just a little, indicating that he should continue, Lucy would not say anything. 

 

"My full name is Lahar James Ziegler. The only son and heir to the Ziegler family line," his voice losing any and all emotion as he spoke. "And I was put under this Geass when I was only five." 

 

Unable to help it, Lucy gaped at him. Realizing that he was from nobility was one thing. But to hear him say he was from a very prominent family that had extremely strong blood connections to the Royal Family of Crocus was a shock. Though that was not what had her gaping at him. It was how young he had been when he was put under the Geass. Anger and sadness warred within her at that fact. Deciding not to just be sympathetic, needing more information. 

 

"Why were you placed under the Geass so young? What are the conditions of the Geass, Lahar," She said, purposely not treating him any different than normal? Knowing how it felt to suddenly be treated differently. 

 

The way his face softened at her, let Lucy know he was appreciative of her choice. Though the soft chuckling from Doranbolt made her narrow her eyes as she let one of her hands slide to his ankle and pluck a hair there. Earning a small hiss of pain from the man. As well as a small smile that was nothing but dark amusement from Lahar for her action. 

 

"The reason, I was very.... good looking.... even as a child. A bit vain about my looks if you will. And due to it, and my lineage, I aggravated someone who placed the Geass herself," he said pausing briefly before continuing. "The conditions are that if anyone of the female persuasion were to see me in my natural state, that they'd become a crazed and obsessed person over me." 

 

Furrowing her brows at what he was saying, Lucy remembered faintly hearing at the Magic Council's Headquarters as she left that the women were being told to cover their eyes and not look at Lahar. Who was now in the same state as she had left him then. Understanding dawning on her as she raised a hand to cover her mouth as heat flooded her face. 

 

"I am sorry," she muttered around her hand. 

 

The look he gave her, told her he was amused at her discomfort. Making her think he was still an arrogant prick in the back of her head. Before he waved it away, watching her as the rest of the information sunk in.

 

"I am unaffected by the Geass, that is why you want my help in figuring out how to break it?" she asked. 

 

"Yes. It struck not just me as odd, but Mest here and the head of the council Grand Doma. Now I have this time to see if you can break it, on top of finding out how you are not affected at all," he stated bluntly. 

 

Sighing Lucy crossed her arms over her chest, leaning her head back, staring at the ceiling. This was going to be a fun puzzle to solve. And she had to do it on her own in six months. Sucking her lip into her mouth and chewing on it as she thought about it. Before she was struck by an epiphany. 

 

"Lahar, since I cannot get help from my guild members as this is a very delicate and private thing, may I receive help from my spirits?" she asked him. 

 

Confusion clouded her mind as she let her head drop down she was looking at him again after asking her question. The man was red-faced as he stared at her. Leaving her wondering just what had caused it? Only to feel her arm being poked, drawing her attention to Doranbolt. 

 

Looking at him, only to jerk back as he was now almost on her face since he was sitting. She looked where he was pointing. Only to flush herself. Her house clothes consisted of a Tank top and mid-thigh shorts. Said top had ridden up when she crossed her arms, exposing her midsection. While leaning back had her breast almost falling out of the top part. 

 

"I am sorry!" she said, her voice squeaking as she fixed herself. Mentally berating Lahar for his sense of propriety. 

 

In the next six months, she hoped he would get used to living with her. Because if he expected her to act and speak like a lady of stature, he was in for a very rude awakening. Lucy took a lot of pride in the fact she had a nice body and could wear clothes like this instead of just being made to be a prissy porcelain doll that was pretty to look at. 

  
  


**Lahar's P.O.V.**

 

He wouldn't admit it aloud and had a hard time admitting it to himself, but he was nervous. This was not something he shared easily. But the fact that Lucy had been impervious that one time, didn't mean that she would this time. Then again she had a single-minded goal last time. 

 

When he heard her exit her room he too left the bathroom, having set his stuff out. Making it sure it was on his side of the sink, placed in a way that would be easy to grab what he needed. A morning person he was not. So, meeting Lucy's brown eyes and seeing her unspoken question to his own, he took a seat in the chair furthest from her. Mostly for his safety, just in case she reacted to the Geass. 

 

It was fascinating to watch her face as she processed everything. Her eyes darkening or lighting up as she went over each thing before obviously discarding what she deemed not important. The fact she was quick-minded and intelligent made this a bit easier to deal with. The moment he told her that she needed to know more about him, he felt like she was suddenly scrutinizing him. Just to see the realization dawning on her face, though she didn't voice it. 

 

Quickly confirming it, he waited to see her reaction to who his family was. Which was shocking, she showed surprise, mildly. It was the fact he was so young that he was placed under the Geass that had her showing anger and sadness before she put on a mask. One that he was familiar with since he wore it every day. It was a protective charm 

 

From there he launched into more detail of the Geass, as a shock once more registered on her face. The softly mumbled apology was accepted as well. From there things moved smoothly, allowing him to enjoy when she pulled on his partner's leg hair at him chuckling at them. 

 

The moment she crossed her arms, causing the fabric of the top she was wearing to expose her flat, smooth stomach, before leaning back, Lahar couldn't help it when his face went red. He had interactions with plenty of women over his life. And a few discreet liaisons for personal needs and release. But the sight she made as her long neck was stretched, exposed and her chest practically bursting out the top of her shirt. 

 

Strangling a comment in his throat as he kept staring at her, Lahar didn't miss that Mest was sitting up and staring now. The man was a complete pervert. Only made worse by his fascination with Wendy Marvell, who was older than she appeared. Same with all those who were trapped on Tenrou Island for those Seven years. 

 

The moment Lucy was made aware of the sight she made, Lahar watched as she showed some decorum and fixed herself. He realized that the next six months would be very trying on him. Lucy, he was aware of it, dressed like this all of the time. He was a male, one that did have a limit to his patience. And this was a serious thing to him, breaking the Geass. Being put into situations that would make him act like some cad was not what he wanted. 

 

"It..is fine Miss Heartfillia, just... please. be a bit more aware. You will be living with my partner and me for the next six months," he bit out a bit harsher than he intended to. 

 

The way she narrowed her eyes at him said she didn't appreciate his tone, not that he cared. Staring her down, Lahar tried to gauge just what to say next when the silence was broken. 

 

"Well... this is going to be a long shot in the dark. I think we need to eat, how does take out sound?" 

 

The small tic that appeared under Lucy's eye at the words Take out was amusing. He didn't like pre prepared food to much. It was best to make food himself. Healthier that way. 

 

"I think if you had the kitchen stocked, I will cook, Doranbolt," Was the curt reply as he watched Lucy level his partner with a dark glare that had the man shrinking back. 

 

"The kitchen is stocked. I was not aware you could cook," Lahar stated, making his voice a bit demeaning to see how she would react. 

 

The way she turned her baleful gaze on him before smiling darkly, had him thinking of the one time he had seen Erza Scarlet smile. It was similar but different and he didn't like the way it made him feel. But still, he wouldn't back down. 

 

"I am sure there is plenty that you do not know about me Lahar. And after leaving home, learning to cook was essential. AND no I refuse to make my spirits do it for me," she said as she pushed Mest's legs off her own and stood up, before marching into the kitchen. 

 

Unable to help it, Lahar smiled at her reaction and words. He knew more than she thought about her. And riling her up made her brown eyes spark in a way that made him want to do it over and over again. 

 

**_TBC_ **

 

Okay, as promised the prompts for the LahCy week, which again is December 4th to the 10th.

 

Day 01: Poison

 

Day 02: Ducks

 

Day 03: Squeamish

 

Day 04: Miss

 

Day 05: Depend

 

Day 06: Itch

 

Day 07: Lycrosis

 


	6. Not a Morning Person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I do not own Fairy Tail, that right belongs to the talented Hiro Mashima. BUT I claim ownership of the ideas contained within the story as my own.]
> 
>  
> 
> {A/N: This chapter is a bit of fluff, but does further the storyline. You have been warned.}

 

 

**2 weeks of 26 weeks, 14 days of 182 Day**

 

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

 

Lucy danced around the kitchen, headphones on and blaring as she cooked breakfast. The last few weeks had flown by and it left her feeling dizzy at times. Though surprisingly enough she had adjusted to living with both Doranbolt and Lahar easily. Neither invaded her personal and private space, ate all the food or made a mess for her to clean up after. Which at first freaked her out a bit since they were both confirmed bachelors. 

 

Then again, Lahar had come from a very prominent family. So his standards were very high. Doranbolt's explanation was it'd become a habit after being Lahar's partner for years. Either way, it suited her just fine. Making things so much easier. At least living wise. But the matter of the Geass, very little progress had been made. Even if it had only been two weeks. Which gave Lucy insight into how Lahar handled things when they didn't move at the pace he demanded.

 

It made him practically unbearable. He already had an imperious manner, but add in his frustration, Lucy had wanted to physically assault the man. The only thing that had stopped her from attacking Lahar had been Doranbolt. Who had unceremoniously grabbed her around the waist and directlined her to her bedroom? Where he proceeded to toss her on the bed and explain she needed to be the better person. Especially when Lahar acted like a spoiled child. 

 

The bland tone and rolling of his eyes had Lucy slapping a hand over her mouth to smother the laughter clawing its way from the pit of her stomach. It was too priceless. Since then when Lahar got that way, Lucy just conjured the image of Doranbolt made and smiled at Lahar. Who just went silent and frowned, obviously confused and very unamused. 

 

Bobbing her head as she flipped the eggs in the frying pan. Hips swaying back and for to the beat of the music, Lucy spun around. Only to shriek very loudly. Feeling her face heat up as she stared, mouth agape in horror as Lahar stood there, leaning against the doorframe looking mildly amused as he wiggled a finger in one ear. Leaving Lucy to wonder how long he'd been there watching her. 

 

Putting a scowl on her face, shaking the spatula at him as she spoke, "You know it's rude not to announce your presence, right?" 

 

In response all Lahar gave her was a singular raised eyebrow and shrug of his shoulder as he pushed away from the doorframe. His long hair unbound, hanging in waves that had her hands itching to touch it, as he made his way to the cabinet and fridge. 

 

Watching as he selected a cup, all of them matching, before opening the fridge and getting the milk. A thing she'd been assured was a morning ritual, and not to interrupt it. Crossing her arms over her chest, Lucy waited until he drank his fill, put the milk back and made his way to the sink. When he finally turned around and looked at her, Lucy wanted to slap him with the spatula in her hand. 

 

"Your food is burning," he stated in that monotone voice of his. 

 

Scrunching her brows together as his words sank in, Lucy squeaked in horror. Spinning she quickly yanked the pan from the hot burner, pouting. They were still mostly edible, just the edges and bottoms were charred. 

 

A low chuckle from behind her had Lucy growling in warning. Which caused the chuckling to get louder. The sensation of her eye twitching had her clamping down hard on the handles to both the pan and utensils she held, mentally telling herself it was wrong to smack the man in the face with a hot frying pan. 

 

When the chuckling turned into full-blown laughter, Lucy couldn't take it. Turning around, pan held tightly she found herself shrieking once more in surprise, the frying pan and its contents flying out of her hands into the air. As Virgo stared at her, a mischievous smile on her face, before moving fast to catch the hot pan and two half-charred eggs. 

 

"Punishment, hime?" Virgo asked as Lucy clutched at her chest, willing her heart to calm down.

 

"No, Virgo," she gasped out, eyes shooting imaginary daggers at Lahar who was now laughing even harder and not even trying to hide he was doing it, "What are you doing here, Virgo?"

 

The slow blink of Virgo's eyes before the spirit sighed and gave her reply had Lucy tensing, "Brother and Crux have information. Go sit at the table. I will cook you a proper breakfast. Lahar too, hime." 

 

Mind going in several directions before zeroing on one thing, "I can eat those eggs. No need to waste food." 

 

The moment she finished speaking, Lucy stepped back from the disapproving pout on her friends face. Knowing when an argument was lost, Lucy threw her hands up in surrender. Making Virgo smile benignly at her. Causing Lucy to roll her eyes and smile in return.

 

"Fine! Come on Lahar," Lucy quipped as she half marched, half stomped out of the kitchen.  

 

Once seated at the table, Lucy watched the man, curling her hands into the smooth top of the table. Really just wanting to play with his hair. A secret her and cancer shared, as that particular spirit wanted to style it as well.  Causing her to smile at Lahar.

* * *

  
  


**Lahar's P.O.V.**

 

He had not expected to see Lucy awake and in the kitchen. Head bobbing and hips swaying in time to 'Meatloaf's - Bat out of Hell' at seven in the morning. It was both comical and entertaining to his half-awake mind. So, instead of just getting his customary few cups of milk, he had chosen to lean against the doorframe and watch her. Earning an ear-splitting scream, which didn't wake Doranbolt. 

 

A sound that had left his ears ringing. Forcing him to move and get his milk. All while ignoring the fuming, embarrassed blond. At least until he pointed out her food was burning. The entirety of the whole situation had him chuckling, which became compounded when her maid cosplaying spirit appeared, holding a finger to he lips and just stood there. It had been perfectly priceless. Because he was not without a sense of humor, though severely warped.

 

No, as he sat there, again watching Lucy, who was smiling at him in an almost borderline creepy manner, he wondered why she kept curling her hands into the fist and relaxing them. It was a stare he was becoming overly familiar with, and it didn't settle well with him. 

 

"Am I interrupting?" 

 

Breaking away from looking at Lucy, Lahar saw another of her spirits. Loke of Fairy Tail, or now Leo, Leader of the celestial spirits and Zodiacs. And from the way that Leo was glaring at him, Lahar took it he did not appreciate the little eye lock he had going on with his master.

 

"No, Leo, what do you have?" Lucy said, her voice holding at least to Lahar's ears, a not of relief in it. 

 

"Ah, based on the information that was graciously provided, Crux has some basic findings. Shall I wait till you've eaten before giving you the report, Lucy?" Leo's voice was smooth as he talked to Lucy. Clearly showing his respect and love for the celestial mage, if not a bit solicitous. 

 

Mildly annoyed at being ignored, Lahar just waited for Lucy's answer. Already knowing that she found his impatience less than pleasant. Lahar had been glad Doranbolt had been there to defuse that situation. Because the aura of violence  Lucy had exuded scarred him, not that he'd ever admit it aloud to anyone...ever. It behooved him that someone so nice, sweet, and biddable could produce that level of murderous intent. 

 

Giving birth to the idea, which he immediately discarded, she could work the maximum security prisoners and keep them in line. Though his instincts said she'd never go for it, no her guildmates. The damage and repair cost they'd rack up to get her back had him mentally shuddering.  

 

"Now would be fine Leo," Lucy's calm and happy voice broke through his inner musings.

 

Seeing the warm, friendly smile on her face at the spirit had Lahar wondering how she could shift gears so fast. When she looked at him, Lahar just tilted his head in agreement. Only to have Leo frown at him. 

 

Before anything could be said or done, The maid spirit came in carrying three plates of food. When his was set before him, Lahar was pleased.  Eggs perfectly sunny side up, bacon not too crispy and his bread lightly toasted. All just the way he liked it, improving his mood further. 

 

"Is there anything else, hime?" Virgo asked Lucy. 

 

The smile and shake of Lucy's head had the spirit poofing away. Turning his attention to the food, keeping an ear open for what was being said. Mouthwatering and the food calling him, Lahar knew Leo wouldn't address him unless asked to or Lahar himself talked directly to him, so as not to be rude. 

 

"So, what has Grandpa Crux found, Leo?" She asked, getting right to the point. 

 

"Well, based on the description of the individual and the method of which the Geass was placed. The person is a true witch, not a mage. And that had narrowed down the search to only one hundred and eighteen people," Leo responded. 

 

Lahar was impressed at the information, considering  Lucy had only asked for the help of her spirits three days ago.

 

"What is the difference between a mage and witch in terms of magic, Leo?" she asked the spirit. 

 

Lahar could see the rapid thought process in her brown eyes, as her face settled into a serious mask. And while that was not the question he would have asked first. It was still a good question. 

 

"The difference between them is how magic is acquired and their lifespan," Leo stated, face becoming a cold mask as he got serious, "You know mages absorb magic from the air around them and store it in containers in their body. Its nature varies person to person, often being the same as one or both parents. A witches magic is gained through a pact with otherworldly creatures and is replenished based on the terms of that pact, IE curses, geasses, cantrips. Also determined by the level of power the creature they made the pact with." 

 

Sitting up straighter in his chair, forgetting the rest of his food, Lahar could feel his mind filling away from the information they'd just been told. It was important intel. And oddly precise in just how many individuals it could be. With the addition of how a witch can maintain their magic and lifespan. Making him nothing more than a living, breathing component in a Youth Spell. 

 

Pursing his lips, eyes narrowing as he looked at both Lucy and her spirit, Lahar spoke, "What happens if and when we remove the Geass?" 

 

The way the orange haired spirit turned to look at him had Lahar on edge. The cold barely contained fury showing, even if he eyes were hidden by glasses, was palpable. And Lahar knew it was definitely directed at him. Meaning the answer was not going to be good.

 

"Be prepared for a fight. For your life and Lucy's. They do not take well to losing their magic replenishing source," was his icy answer. 

 

Shifting his eyes from Leo, Lahar saw Lucy's eyes were very wide as the color drained from her face. Though he smiled internally at the determined and defiant set of her chin. She'd do as  he guessed of her, not quitting until the task was done. Did that make him feel a bit of guilt? Yes. Did that make him and asshole? Yes. Did he care about the means to the end? No. Breaking the Geass was the most important thing to him. 

 

TBC 


	7. Change of Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I do not own Fairy Tail, that right belongs to the talented Hiro Mashima. BUT I claim ownership of the ideas contained within the story as my own.]
> 
> {A/N: This chapter is a bit of fluff, again, but does further the storyline. You have been warned.}

**3.5 weeks of 26 weeks, 25 days of 182 Day**

 

She stood there staring at Lahar, her brown eyes narrowed. And it was clear from the way he stared back that he knew she was not happy. It had been a week and a half since they'd gotten the update from Leo on the whole Geass thing. And Lucy was at the end of her rope with the man before. Especially after the demand her just made of her and her spirits. 

 

Putting a tight smile on her face, that she had used for years in the polite society, had Lahar blinking at her. Not caring as she let her face settle into the blank mask that hid what she was thinking, as Lucy never broke eye contact. Mentally enjoying the reactions she was pulling from the pompous ass before her. Because he had overstepped himself in making that demand. 

 

"I refuse, Captain Lahar." She said in a soft voice. 

 

The way he stiffened had Lucy wanting to crow in victory. Because the way his eyes flickered before he put on his own mask, told her that it had been a slap in the face. 

 

"Why? They are useful in that manner. And any and all information would be useful," he spoke, his voice just as soft as her own. 

 

"Because they are not tools, Lahar. They are my friends," she said, allowing cold amusement to leak through. 

 

When he just lifted his chin ever so slightly in response, Lucy had the urge to punch him between the eyes. He was high maintenance and a conceited to no end. Something she could deal with, but when his attitude shifted to his military training laced with his noble upbringing that was pushing her very fine line. 

 

"I think you should think carefully, Ms, Heartfillia," he said, a low growl to his words. "Look at things from a new perspective." 

 

Eyes widening at the backhanded comment, Lucy shook where she stood as he smiled smugly. But her mind was already tearing what he said apart, analyzing it and putting it to use for her own benefit. And the result was rather nice. 

 

"You are correct, Lahar! I was going at this all wrong," she said, her voice light and happy. 

 

At her sudden change, she saw him look at her with a look she was becoming familiar with. It clearly said that she was off her damn rocker. And she probably was, but it didn't matter. You had to be a little crazy to be apart of Fairy Tail. So, before he could even speak again she stepped a bit closer to him, smiling widely. Not caring at how he lightly flushed and looked uncomfortable at how near she was to him. 

 

"What type of child were you? What kind of things did you do? How did you interact with those around you?" she asked, her questions coming one after another. 

 

When his eyes glazed over, and he replied that was none of her business, Lucy just hummed to herself and shrugged. Turning she half walked, half skipped to her room and slammed the door. Hearing his muted scream through the thick door about not slamming doors, as it was rude. Making her cackle as she went to her bed and picked up her lacrima phone. Thinking of the person she needed to talk to, she pushed her magic into the device and waited for the person to pick up. There was something Lahar had forgotten, she had connections even if she was not a noble anymore. 

 

**000**

 

He was left staring at the closed door, twitching where he stood as a deep chuckle came from behind him. Turning her saw Doranbolt standing just inside the front door looking overly amused at his expense. Not wanting to deal with this, Lahar marched into his room.  The need to calm down and try and understand more about Geass' in general. He wanted to break the infernal thing and start living like a normal person. 

 

It was sometime later that the sound of laughter, rather loud, obnoxious laughter drew him from the book he had been reading. Lifting his head up he looked at his bedroom door. Annoyance showing clearly on his face as he narrowed his eyes at it. Wondering just what the hell his partner and Lucy found so funny. At least until he heard a loud curse from said woman. A word that didn't belong coming out of any females mouth. 

 

Turning his attention back to the book, Lahar tried to focus on it again when he heard Doranbolt curse loudly and call Lucy a cheater. Knowing that he would not be able to concentrate anymore, he slammed the book closed as he stood from his bed. Tossing the book onto the mattress, he stalked to the door and jerked it open.  

 

The sight that met him had him literally forgetting how irritated he had been, as well as speechless. Because there on the table was a stack of various game. While Doranbolt and Lucy were in a staring contest on the game before them. It was a simple game of strategy and suspense. And neither noticed him as he stood there watching them as they each took a turn. Waiting silently and patiently until Doranbolt finally lost,  Lahar moved away from his doorway. 

 

"Do I even want to know why you two, adults no less, are playing... Don't break the Ice! A children's game?" he asked, letting exasperation show in his voice. 

 

Only to have both of them turn to look at him with eyes wide in shock and innocence, faces flushed and smiling. Which was rather disconcerting to see on his partner, who he secretly thought of as a pedophile for his obsession with the young Wind Dragon Slayer, Wendy Marvel. It was a few seconds more before both started to laugh loudly. 

 

"Oh! That is easy Lahar. You said I needed a change of perspective. And you told me your childhood was none of my business," Lucy said, a saccharine smile on her face as her brown eyes practically glowed with mirth at him. 

 

Not sure how to feel at the look she was giving him, Lahar met her gaze head-on before he felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. His mind said he was forgetting something. Something important and vital about the blond woman before him. And it had nothing to do with being a Mage, or a member of Fairy Tail.

 

"I did what you suggested. And well I made a phone call to a good friend of mine. One, who knows you oh so well," she quipped. "And Lahar Ziegler, I am so sorry that you were the perfect child. A stuffy, overbearing, proper and no fun child." 

 

There were only a few people in all of Fiore that knew him well and as a child. Then it clicked who Lucy knew to call to ask about his childhood. The only one that had any connections to Lucy was his cousin. And Princess of Fiore. The sudden need to strangle the woman was so strong he just put on a polite smile, earning her wide, bright one. 

 

"So, since you had a normal childhood according to the Nobles, I figured I could help you lighten up and relax. And get a stab at what normal children did. My mother was rather fond of me playing these games, because it taught me more than just sitting through lectures because it taught me using fun, interactive techniques," she said, her voice going all sweet and maternal on him. "Wanna play some Chutes and Ladder? or maybe candy land with Mest and myself?" 

 

The way she asked him, the knowing glint in her eye had him cringing visibly. Yes, slapping her would only be a start as he glared down at her. 

 

"No!" he bit out as he spun and marched back into his room, slamming the door behind him. 

 

Groaning as he leaned back against the door, he heard her yell at him that it was rude to slam doors. Lifting his hands up, Lahar ran them down his face as he realized this was her payback for what he demanded of her earlier. She was definitely not someone he was going to piss off again anytime soon. Because this hit him low. Having to fit into a perfect mold, that made him who he was. The boy that had pissed off a woman and put under a Geass. And he owed her an apology.

 

**_TBC_ **

 

Apocalypse: E.N.D. : (updated 03/12/18)

Deal with the Devil: (updated 03/05/18) (no longer on )

Death Bonded: (updated 02/11/18)

Down the Rabbit Hole: (updated 03/14/18)

Fallen Star: (updated 03/14/18)

Feast of Flesh: (updated 03/14/18)

Fighting for Enlightenment (03/05/18)

Juxtaposition: (updated 03/14/18)

Obsession: (updated 03/21/2018)

Predation: (updated 12/22/17)

SWD: Wizardess Heart: Amelia Nile, Double Agent: (updated 01/15/18)

Silver Memories: (updated 01/01/18)

The Choices we Make: (updated 01/15/18)

The Taste of a Rose: (updated 01/15/18)

Tolerably, Intolerable: (updated 02/09/18)

Past, Present and Future: (On hold, rewriting it completely)

Red String of Fate: (On hold, rewriting it completely)

Twisted Fate: (On hold, rewriting it completely)


	8. Honoring your Contract

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Author's Note: I do not own Fairy Tail, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. I do own the crazy idea that I am putting the character through.]

**** **7 of 26 weeks, 49 of 182 days**

 

Mest stood there, eyes wide in horror as he watched the Mexican standoff. The tension was so heavy he was sure Laxus could absorb the electricity he was sure was flying between the two unseen to the naked eye. and he was smart enough to not make a single movement or sound. Thus having their death glares focused on him. though if he had to take a side, it'd be Lucy's. 

 

Lucy narrowed her eyes at Lahar, silently willing him to vanish beneath his namesake on some unexplored volcano. Preferably an active one.

 

"We had an agreement. One that was written up and signed by the both of us," she growled at the pretentious man. 

 

When he just kept glaring, only raising a single eyebrow. Lucy fought the urge to physically harm him. He was going back on their contract. And it really irked her. Though when he had to apologize for his last mishap, she'd believed there'd been progress in the understanding of each other department. Apparently, she was grossly wrong. 

 

"Lahar, I wasn't aware a man of your standing, due to your rank in the magical council and of Noble birth... would give you the right to a lying jackass," She said in her politest voice, though it was obviously strained. 

 

Her words earned a small twitch of that raised eyebrow. His body language expressed he was offended, all while wearing that blank mask. Infuriating her further as her fingers began to dig painful little half moon furrows into the flesh of her forearms. 

 

"I assure you I did not lie to you But with the progress that's been made, I believe a better use of your time is spent figuring out how to break the geas without either of us coming to harm. Not hanging out with those ruffians you call friends in your guild. Who are obviously beneath your intellect and sophistication." 

 

The low whistle that sliced through the dead silence following Lahar's little speech had Lucy putting on a saccharine smile. In the next second, there was a loud thud, followed by the sound of plaster hitting the hardwood floor. As lahar gave a low, pained groan from his new location in the living room wall courtesy of a well placed Lucy Kick. While Lucy grabbed her satchel bag, shooting Mest a pointed look before both of them were gone from the room. 

 

**000**

 

A few minutes had passed before the pain lessened enough for Lahar to extract himself from the wall. Each breath a heavy, yet shallow pant. As his mind tried to figure out where that inhuman strength just displayed came from. There had been no previous record he had found that even indicated she was capable of it. Erza, Natsu, even possibly Gray. But Lucy it was just too improbable, even after experiencing first hand.

 

Slowly he dusted his black button up dress shirt off, before turning to assess the damage done to the wall. His eyes going wide at the deep imprint his body had made. It was almost all the way through the wall. Meaning that a hole could have been made, showing Lucy's bedroom. Which just happened to be on the other side. Causing a shudder to run down his spine as he realized she most likely gauged how hard to kick him in that split second. And that meant she had not used her full strength.

 

"You know, you need to apologize again, right?" 

 

Spinning quickly around to look at his partner and friend. Only to grab his lower rib cage as the sudden movement had the pain flair to almost unbearable level. Shortening his breath even further. As he shot a dark glare at Doranbolt. Clearly telling him he was supposed to take his side. 

 

"Oh, no!" Doranbolt said, crossing his arms over his chest. "You agreed, no promised via contact she could go visit the guild. Whose members are not just her friends, but her family? A family you just seriously insulted while breaking a promise to a Celestial Mage. A person who values their promises and contracts as much as they value drawing a breath to breathe, Lahar." 

 

Grimacing and flinching at Doranbolts words and cold tone. He knew he was in the wrong. But his pride refused to let him admit it. And an apology needed to be made, again, because of his pride. His single driven focused need.

 

"It is not going to be so simple this time. She was damn near in tears out of anger and hurt Lahar," Doranbolt spoke again, his voice a bit softer, but still just as cold.

 

Closing his eyes, Lahar kept himself from whimpering. Due to a mix of pain and having to come up with a good way to prove he meant what he said when he apologized. It had taken him three tries last time. Finding out gifts made her peevish, claiming he was trying to buy her forgiveness. Words to her were just that, words. The two together had her asking him if his mental faculties had left him. 

 

"Come one, let me bandage your ribs after assessing just how much damage she did," Doranbolt said, sighing at him. "While you figure out how to make her believe you. Also! Be glad she didn't put you through the wall like she has done to Natsu and Gajeel on multiple occasions. She took into consideration you were... a bit... more delicate than a dragon slayer and toned it back... a lot." 

 

At that image, Lahar new he placed visibly as the world swam around him as his eyes opened. While he slowly made his way towards the bathroom he shared with Doranbolt. Totally not acknowledging that Doranbolt had been laughing at him with what Lucy had said about 'toning' her 'kick' back.

 

**_TBC_ **

 

8th Day: (7/11/18)

Apocalypse: E.N.D. : (7/11/18)

Death Bonded: (7/11/18)

Devil in the deal: (7/11/18)

Diabolik Miko Diaries: (7/11/18)

Down the Rabbit Hole: (7/11/18)

Fallen Star: (7/11/18)

Feast of Flesh: (7/11/18)

Fighting for Enlightenment: (7/11/18)

Forbidden Fruit: (7/11/18)

His Brother; Blood & Magic: (7/11/18)

How it Should Be: (7/11/18)

Juxtaposition: (7/11/18)

Obsession: (7/11/18)

Past, Present, & Future: (7/11/18)

Predation: (7/11/18)

Red String of Fate: (7/11/18)

Science of Love: (7/11/18)

Silver Memories: (7/11/18)

So in Love with Two: (7/11/18)

SPACE: (7/11/18)

The Choices we Make: (7/11/18)

The Taste of a Rose: (7/11/18)

Tolerably, Intolerable: (7/11/18)

Twisted Fate: (7/11/18)

We All Fall Down: (7/11/18)

Zero to Gundam: (7/11/18)


	9. The Effects of the Fallout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Author's Note: I do not own Fairy Tail, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. I do own the crazy idea that I am putting the character through.]

**** **10 of 26 weeks, 72 of 182 days**

 

It had been three weeks and a few days. The tension in the house was still at a high. Practically unbearable in his mind. Then again, both were stubborn. Of course, the person who needed to apologize was not. Though they knew they were in the wrong. And it was starting to finally wear him down. 

 

Looking up as he watched the normally bubbly blond come out of her room, a small folder in her hands, go to the table and set the folder down. When she turned around, Doranbolt was able to see the bags under her eyes. Causing him to sit up straighter an look at her more closely. He knew full well that she was regretting kicking Lahar. Beating herself up because Lahar had left a week ago and no word had been heard either. 

 

Giving a small sigh, Doranbolt stood up and walked over to Lucy and opened his arms. The way her eyes widened was comical, but he didn't smile or poke fun. Instead just wrapped his arms around her as she fell against him. It was something that was becoming a bit of a normal. And he found he rather liked the curvaceous blond in his arms. Contrary to what everyone else thought. He saw Wendy as a little sister. 

 

When the first muffled sob was heard, Doranbolt began to stroke her hair. Making soft shushing noises as he led her to where he had sat on the couch. When they were both sitting down, Doranbolt closed his eyes and rocked side to side to help comfort the Celestial Mage. His mind jumping to ten days ago when Lahar had just left after they had a verbal spat... again... His friend and partner could be such a stick in the mud, officious brat. Not budging an inch as he told Lucy that though he wanted to apologize, that no matter what he said or did, it would never be enough for a high maintenance woman like her. 

 

This had shocked even himself as Lucy literally broke down. Crying for the first time in the open before the two of them. Her pain etched so clearly into her features it had him cringing. And he knew that it bothered Lahar. The man had a serious weakness to women crying. A thing Doranbolt believed came from his Noble upbringing. 

 

"It is alright Lucy... He will eventually come back. And more than likely apologize," he whispered softly. 

 

Her sobs had started to quiet as he continued to rock her side to side. Doranbolt tried to reign in a sudden wave of anger at Lahar. Really hating him for what he had done all because he was so dead set on being a single-minded idiot for the slim chance that they could release him from the Geas. 

 

**000**

 

Each breath was labored, painful even. But nothing would stop him from 

achieving his goal. The image of Lucy crying haunted him everytime he slept. Causing guilt to settle heavily in his heart like an iron block. There were times he really hated how he was brought up. Noble families tended to breed that single-minded determination that often resulted in others thinking less of them. He knew that Lucy had left home because her father had become that way after mother died. Seeing her as property to be sold to the highest bidder to further his own goals. 

 

The sound of a door creaking had Lahar stiffening as he narrowed his eyes behind the one lens of what was left of his glasses. He just needed to get out of here. What he had come for was in his pants pocket. And there was no way he could do continuous runes. His magic containers were almost completely empty. 

 

Letting his head fall back, Lahar kept his senses open as his eyes slid shut. Just a few seconds of rest to recoup, that would be enough. He was sure of it.

 

**000**

 

She was beyond melancholy. The fact had them all worried. She wasn't smiling, just pouring herself into finding a safe way to break the Geas without either her or Lahar dying. It was proving fruitless to the point. Though in the last five days, they all watched as she had narrowed the list down to four names. Each name of a witch had a perfect 25 percent change. It had them amazed. 

 

With a sigh, Leo pushed himself away from the scrying pool. This was dragging on for too long. Yes, the man was a pretentious dick. But Loke knew enough to know that Lahar wouldn't leave shit half done like this. Something had happened when Lucy had broken down and cried. Forcing the man to leave. And for some reason, they could not scry the man. It was like he was completely hidden by a barrier. 

 

"Big brother?" 

 

Turning to look at Virgo, whose dark eyes were showing her worry openly. Loke opened his arms and allowed her to sweep in for a hug. It was painful to all of them that Lucy was not asking for help. That she was doing all this mostly on her own, with the occasional help from crux. And that only was allowed when he had found something new. 

 

"It will be okay Virgo. Lucy isn't trying to punish us or herself," he muttered. "She just wants to get this whole thing over with... Without risking either hers or that asses life." 

 

**000**

 

Lucy hated this. Constantly crying and feeling like she was the most horrid person alive. Even if what she had kicked him, in a fit of rage. It was wrong. But then again she had never considered herself to be high maintenance. But she guessed with what else he had said made it true. She did have certain expectations when it came to someone apologizing to her. She didn't want empty words or gifts in placation. All she wanted was honesty. 

 

And because she had asked for it, it made things so much harder for Lahar to apologize. Hence him leaving and not coming back. She was about ready to just cancel the contract. But that meant giving up and she never gave up. So instead she had chosen to work harder to complete it. Then both Lahar and herself could be done with each other. 

 

Lucy curled her hands into Doranbolts chest and started to push herself out of his arms. She really appreciated him, being there and comforting her over the last three weeks. Especially these last few days when her depression was hitting her very hard. He was a really reliable person, though some part of her was telling her that he was developing feelings for her. Feelings she wasn't sure she returned. 

 

"Thank you, Mest, for -" she started to say when the front door was slammed open. 

 

Whipping her head around she sucked in a deep breath. Eyes wide as she stared in horror at what was before her. There was Lahar, battered, bruised, and bloodied. His normally perfect composure was ruined. His attire was ripped and stained. His glasses, well what was left of them sat crookedly on one half of his face. Which she barely make out due to the amount of dirt and blood on it. 

 

Worry filling her as she tried to stand up, only to find Doranbolts arms still holding her in place. Lucy just watched as Lahar turned to look at them. Eyes glazed before he fell to the floor. Causing Lucy to flinch before she used force to pull Doranbolt's arms from her person and stand up to rush to Lahar's side. Quickly she checked his pulse, finding it to be a bit weak, but still there. Silently she summoned Virgo as she rolled him over onto his side, not sure what he had for wounds. 

 

"Mest...he...." she stuttered as Virgo appeared. 

 

**_TBC_ **

 

8th Day: 

Apocalypse: E.N.D. : 

Devil in the deal: 

Diabolik Miko Diaries: 

Down the Rabbit Hole: 

Fallen Star: 

Feast of Flesh: 

Fighting for Enlightenment: 

Forbidden Fruit: 

His Brother; Blood & Magic: 

How it Should Be: 7/15/18

Juxtaposition:  7/13/18

Life in the Seireitei Squad 11: 7/18/18

Obsession: 7/18/18

Past, Present, & Future: 

Predation: 

Red String of Fate: 

Science of Love: 

Silver Memories: 

So in Love with Two: 

SPACE: 

The Choices We Make: 

The Taste of a Rose: 

Tolerably, Intolerable: 

Twisted Fate: 

We All Fall Down: 

Zero to Gundam: 


	10. Waking as if from a Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Author's Note: I do not own Fairy Tail, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. I do own the crazy idea that I am putting the character through.]

**** **10 of 26 weeks, 74 of 182 days**

 

"Where do you think he vanished too?" 

 

"I dunno, but he was messed up pretty badly." 

 

"Right!? I mean he was lucky to make it back. There was lacerations almost four inches long, deep gashes on his body. Half of his hair was gone, mostly burnt off. Which left nasty burn marks on his body." 

 

The voices invaded the darkness. Echoing like a bell being rung next to his head. It hurt, badly. Unsure of how long he'd been out, Lahar tried to open his eyes. Only to find his body being unresponsive to the mental commands. Sighing internally, he wanted to take stock of the damage he'd just heard mentioned. With great care, he began to flex his muscles starting at his feet. 

 

As he reached his quads and hip muscles, he found them stiff, sore and it made him want to cry out. But not one to be deterred, he continued up his body. Each place was in pain and he could feel sweat bead on his face and neck. Causing it to burn and sting on what was apparently the burns mentioned. He was royally messed up. 

 

Relaxing to the best of his ability, Lahar recalled the last few minutes before he blacked out. He'd practically burst through the door to the house he shared with Doranbolt and Lucy. He'd seen them very close on the couch, barely able to register that Lucy looked like she had been crying and was distraught. It had something in him shifting as he took a step forward. He remembered he had tried to go for the inner pocket of what had been his white jacket, only to black out. 

 

Now he was more or less awake, hopefully in a hospital. He was sure he could trust Doranbolt to take him to a hospital. But, if not, then he would so get the man back. Lahar was no fool, he knew his only real friend was pissed off at him. Proof had been there before he just took off, stupidly not leaving a note behind to tell anyone where he was going. So, if he had died, there'd been no one to look for him, or even mourn. That thought had Lahar going still. Yes, he had a family. Yes, they were an active part of his life. No, he was not an only child. There were two siblings, him being the youngest. 

 

Technically he was the Heir apparent, due to his eldest brother being an idiot. It was part of why Lahar was the way he was. So, completely focus driven. Needing to be his own person. And it was getting him nowhere he was realizing quickly. In fact, it was actually making his life a complete mess, a thing he detested with almost every fiber of his being. 

 

Figuring that if he couldn't open his eyes, sleep would be a good thing. Letting his mind drift back down into the blackness that was the back of his eyelids, Lahar fell asleep once more. 

 

**000**

 

She was still in shock. Her emotions were all over the board. Anger, happiness, sadness, joy and then right back to anger. Her teammates had taken to avoiding her for the last two days. Happy was calling her Scary Kaju Lucy again. Which was preferable to Fat... but then again... Her eyes drifted back to the man lying in the room dedicated to medical needs. He had not stirred or responded to anything in the last two days. Wendy had done her level best, and even Porlyusica has said he needed his rest. 

 

Slowly she got up and took the now dry cloth from his forehead and got it wet again. Wringing it out so it was just damp and placed it back. He was sweating once more. And his face was scrunched up in pain again. This, she was told, was a good thing. Meaning he was becoming more and more conscious. 

 

"Where did you go? How did you end up like this?" she asked softly as she sat back in her chair.

 

Slowly her eyes closed as she dozed off. Wendy was due back for another round of healing and to bring her some food. Until then it was okay for her to catch a quick cat nap. Mest would probably come in with Wendy. 

 

**000**

 

They looked at Lucy from the door, seeing her head resting on the back of the small chair, arms wrapped around her body as she slept. While they noted that Lahar was awake, finally, and watching Lucy. Neither wanted to speak. And standing in the doorway would get no one the answers that were needed. 

 

So, in a single file, Wendy and Mest entered the small infirmary. Drawing the attention of one of its two occupants. Making Wendy smile gently in relief, while Doranbolt stared coldly at him. Clearly displeased, even if he too was thankful that Lahar was conscious and going to be okay. Before going to stand by Lucy and nudging her gently to wake her. 

 

"uh..wha... Mest? Wendy?" 

 

At the sleep slurred words from Lucy, Wendy chuckled, and Doranbolt placed a warm hand on the blond's shoulder. 

 

"Yes, Lucy. You took another nap while waiting. And thank you for continuously keeping the cloth cool on his head," Wendy said, pointedly drawing both peoples attention to each other in various ways. 

 

Both of them watched as brown and purple eyes met, only to look away. It was a cute kind of awkward. 

 

"Let me change his bandages and do a quick healing on the deeper wounds.  Then the questioning can begin, okay?" Wendy said, fighting to keep from smiling, Especially after noting that Mest was being overly protective of Lucy. 

 

**000**

 

He had been watching Lucy sleeping for an undetermined amount of time when he had heard the door open quietly. He hadn't cared. But now, as he lay there, letting the little Wind Dragon Slayer heal him as she changed his wounds, Lahar was left in awe of how efficient she was. And that she was not trying to heal him completely. Since he had not seen her magic in action, other than the Grand Magic Games. And then it had been destructive. Just like the others, just on a slightly smaller scale. 

 

Once Wendy finished he noted that he was receiving three pointed, patient looks. It had him feeling a bit uncomfortable. It was obvious they wanted to know just where he had gone without leaving word, and how he had gotten banged up so badly. Well, he had to be honest with himself, nearly killed. 

 

"I...owe an apology to you... Miss Heartfilia. I was a rude, inconsiderate, overbearing, insufferable and complete asshole. What I said was beyond reproach," he started, stopping as his throat felt tight, dry. 

 

He swallowed a few times as he worked his tongue to get some spit to form. When it didn't he felt small hands on his face turning him to look at Wendy. She held a small cup to his lips and only let him take only small sips until he felt his throat was moistened enough. Letting the feeling settle for a few seconds, he shifted his head back to look at Lucy, who seemed to be wearing a blank mask that he knew all too well. 

 

"So, after the last blow up, I left originally to calm down. Only to find myself in a small bar drowning my anger in the bottom of a cup of strong spirits. There I had a conversation with a rather... unique person and mage. Given some advice I took to heart in my alcohol slushed brain," he said, pausing and closing his eyes. "From there I did some research. And without realizing it I was off on a self-imposed mission. Not saying anything to anyone like a complete rookie." 

 

He stopped and waited, watching for any type of reaction from Lucy. She just gave a small nod of her head but said nothing. Through her eyes told him she was shocked, upset, and still angry. Whether at his words, or him leaving, Lahar didn't know. Either way, he would hopefully get her to accept his apology. 

 

"My little jaunt took me out into the countryside, not too far from here. But it was what I was looking for that ended with me being so hurt like I was when I came back to the house," Lahar said, his voice going soft. "And if my jacket  is here, there is a pocket on the inside that has what I was searching for." 

 

He went silent, again watching and waiting. When he saw Doranbolt move away from Lucy and go to the other bed. Lahar knew that his jacket was there. The sound of fabric being moved reached his ears as he refused to take his eyes off Lucy. Though soon, his friend and partner was back in field of vision. Handing the small bag holding what he'd gotten. Holding his breath as he watched her take it and open it, glancing at the contents. The way her face paled and lit up at the same time as her now wide brown eyes lifted to look at him. It told him all he needed to know, so with a small smile he relaxed back into the bed and let his eyes slide shut. 

 

**000**

 

She listened. She figured that their last fight was the reason he'd left. But it didn't matter. Already willing to forgive and forget since he was back, alive, and on the road to being okay... well as okay as he could be. It was Lahar after all. So, when he mentioned finding something for her, she stiffened, letting her mask stay in place until she held a small bag. The weight and shape had her heart beating a bit faster. Not wanting to get her hopes up, she opened it and looked in, before lifting just her eyes up to him. 

 

Shock. That was what she was feeling as she watched him relax and close his eyes. Then anger welled up four times as strong as it had been before. The gift it was precious and thoughtful. But never would she want someone to end up like he had just to get something that would allow her to accept an apology. The means didn't negate the effect. No, it overbalanced. 

 

"YOU IDIOT!" she screamed as she stood up. 

 

Lucy watched as Lahar practically jumped straight up off the bed. Fresh tears in her eyes as he looked at her startled. Lifting her empty hand up, she wiped away the tears. Noting that Wendy and Doranbolt were looking at her with a leeriness that said she was practically in scary mode again. She didn't care. 

 

"Luc..." Lahar started to say, but she cut him off with a snarl that'd do any dragon slayer proud.

 

"I appreciate the gift. But if you think that I would be happy over someone getting hurt just to get me something this valuable, than you do not know me from the next passing person," she hissed. 

 

Watching as Lahar flinched back from her. It had her forcing herself to calm down. It would not due to upset him and make his wounds worse again. And it was a struggle to reign in her emotions. Yes, she had high expectations for someone when it came to making amends, but not ever did she want someone to nearly die to do it. 

 

"You are supposed to be a smart man, Captain. Yet, you seem to have the same lacking ability to rationally judge that Natsu does. At least he knows his limits," she said finally,  opening her eyes to stare at him. 

 

The way his eyes dropped so he no longer looked her in the eyes had her temper cooling a bit more. She could see she had made her point and wouldn't keep nailing him to the cross he had built. It was obvious he was repenting and possibly learned his lesson. Moving the few short steps to the bed, she saw him tense. A product of the Lucy Kick she had delivered to him. Lucy sat beside him.  Leaning in, noting how his body went completely rigid and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

 

"I accept this apology, Lahar. Just do not do something so utterly foolish in the future, okay?" she said. "And when Wendy clears you to be mobile, you can watch as I make the contract with the spirit in the key." 

 

Leaning back, she watched as wonder and confusion warred across his facial features. His shock was more than enough of a balm for her bruised and battered emotions. Giving him a silent nod, Lucy stood up and walked out of the infirmary, a small smile gracing her lips for the first time in two days. It was as if the cloud that had settled over her life had lifted and the sunlight had returned to her life. Just like after a bad dream, though Lucy couldn't explain why she felt like that. 

 

**_TBC_ **

 

8th Day: 7/18/18

Apocalypse: E.N.D.: 7/22/18

Devil in the Deal: 7/29/18

Diabolik Miko Diaries: 7/29/18

Down the Rabbit Hole: 7/30/18

Fallen Star: 8/5/2018

Feast of Flesh: 

Fighting for Enlightenment: 8/5/2018

Forbidden Fruit: 

His Brother; Blood & Magic: 

How it Should Be: 7/15/18

Juxtaposition:  7/13/18

Life in the Seireitei's Squad 11: 8/5/18

Obsession: 8/5/18

Past, Present, & Future: 

Predation: 

Red String of Fate: 

Science of Love: 

Silver Memories: 

So in Love with Two: 

SPACE: 

The Choices We Make: 

The Taste of a Rose: 

Tolerably, Intolerable: 

Twisted Fate: 

We All Fall Down: 7/18/18

Zero to Gundam: 


	11. Contracts; Old & New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new spirit, A new contract, gaining understanding and boundaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. I do own the crazy idea that I am putting the character through.]
> 
> [A/N: This was written as a birthday present for MadSoullessQueen. It is her … *Tries to smother my laughter*  Obsession.]

**11 of 26 weeks, 82 of 182 days**

 

Lahar stood there, shifting ever so slightly from foot to foot as he watched as Lucy stood talking with Doranbolt and Wendy, who were there as well. He leaned on a cane that helped him walk. Apparently, he had done more severe damage to his leg. And had a new appreciation for the injured images of Fairy Tail. The pink haired woman that was next to him made him want to both piss and shit himself. Making her dislike of ‘humans’ very clear.    
  
When Doranbolt and Wendy backed away from Lucy, Lahar watched as her stance changed. Legs spreading to just a wider than shoulder width, her arm coming up with the key in it. Just for her magic to engulf her person and form a small magical circle under her feet as a phantom wind blew her hair around her face. He got to see her face go peaceful and happy.    
  
“I am the road that connects this world to the next. I open thee Gate of the Corona Borealis,” she said, her voice carrying to him clearly with the power of her magic.    
  
There was a chime that echoed in the air, accompanied by a soft boom as puffs of glittery pink clouds. When it all cleared out there stood a beautiful olive-skinned woman with dark brown eyes, and rich chestnut face wearing a pink toga-like wrap. The smile on her full lips as she tilted her head to the side causing the crown with jewels on her head to shine brightly it was blinding.    
  
“Hello, Lucy Heartfilia, I would be honored to make a contract with one such as yourself,” the woman spoke.    
  
Lahar watched as Lucy gave a small nod of her head and began to ask questions. He had no clue, other than the name of the key, about this particular spirit or its ability. And from the sound of what the woman, Ariadne was telling Lucy, she’d be pretty invaluable. Silver key or not, Ariadne would give Lucy creative Ideas, help shine a light in the darkest of places. Literally, as the jewels on her crown glimmered at the words. That she as a non-combat oriented Spirit. Just to feel his jaw drop when Lucy asked her if she preferred to be referred to by her title of princess, and how was her god-husband, Dionysus.    
  
Shaking his head, feeling his legs feel wobbly, Lahar let all his lessons come rushing back as he realized which mythos that this woman came from. Her past was so rich and full. She was a courageous woman. And more fitting to Lucy than he guessed at. Still, when he saw the both of them turn to look at him, Lahar wondered if he had missed something.

* * *

 

  
She was beyond pleased. Her new spirit was beautiful, strong. Just like she wanted to be. So, as she stroked the silver key, glad to have another member to her family, Lucy watched as Lahar looked pale and tried to walk on his own back to their house. Which was still just a few feet from him, since she chose the open backyard to make the contract in.    
  
Her mind went back to the one she had with Lahar. She knew the stakes of why he was the way he was. But she also knew it was more than that. Glancing over her shoulder, she looked pointedly at Doranbolt and Wendy. The former stiffening before having their arm pulled and then dragged off reluctantly. Making Lucy smile softly at their antics. She knew they saw each other as siblings of sorts. Doranbolt, or Mest, was Kin to Wendy.    
  
Turning to look back at Lahar seeing him struggle with the cane to get up the short steps onto the deck. Lucy took a deep breath, squeezing the new key tighter in her hand as she walked quickly forward, stepping into his line of sight.    
  
“Let me help you, Captain,” she said.    
  
The way he looked away was both a mix of pride and hurt. Since the whole incident that led to him galavanting off like a petulant child and returning with her new friend, she had taken to calling him by his rank, no name to show that what trust she had was gone. Something she knew he took very seriously.    
  
“Please,” he replied.    
  
Giving a small nod of her head, Lucy plucked his hand from the railing and scooted into his side. Bracing him with her shoulder as she held him up, feeling the trembling in his body from the exhaustion. It had been a week and a day since he’d woken up and they all found out that he was not able to walk normally. One of the leg wounds had been stretched, torn through the muscles and tendons deeply by him forcing himself to make it back to the house. Then again, Porlyusica had assured them all, Wendy backing her, that if he had just stayed still he’d have bled out.    
  
As they made it up onto the deck and to the back door. Lucy let her mind figure out how to talk to him. It needed to happen. And no matter what Doranbolt felt for her, she was not interested in him. Even if he kept trying to play it off as they were guildmates, she was not stupid or dense like others thought. She knew when someone was attracted to her. Though never said anything or ignored it openly. Usually, that got the point across. But it was different when you lived with the person.    
  
When they were in the house and Lahar settled onto the couch, legs up on it, feet propped up by pillows to keep the blood from settling. Lucy sat in the same chair he had that first night in the house. She eyed him as he eyed her. A small stalemate of sorts.   
  
“Do speak your mind, Lu-... Miss Heartfilia,” he said.    
  
This had her narrowing her eyes at him, her lips twitching. He’d already been informed, politely, that she hated to be addressed that way. And he was not doing it to get a rise from her. Not when she could see how pallid he looked. It was him being unsure if he was allowed to use her first name.    
  
“Lucy, please, Lahar,” she said. Shifting she let the hand that held the key open, stroking it with her thumb. 

  
She noted that his eyes dropped to the key before looking back up at her.    
  
“Since you want me to be candid with you, Lahar, I will,” she said. “I think we need to discuss the terms in our contract. Because you breached it on several of the clauses. As a Celestial Mage and now having seen me make a contract that is binding until my death with a spirit should know just how important contracts and a promise are.”    
  
The way his face looked as it colored and his eyes slowly shut as he nodded his acknowledgment to what she said was enough.    
  
“Good, Wendy will keep Doranbolt for a few hours so we may talk,” she said. “And when he gets home I will have my own talk with him as well. Boundaries will be set. And I think we each need to earn the others trust back with actions, not just words, Captain. Does this sound fair to you?” 

When he opened his eyes and looked at her, Lucy saw it before he nodded his head. Feeling a bit pleased, though still a bit wary, she leaned back more relaxed and pulled her legs up and tucked them under her. They would be talking a lot. He’d have his say and she’d find out more about the man if she had to get up and shake the poor bastard till his teeth rattled and wound bled… well, maybe not that bad. But she wanted answers dammit.

 

**_TBC_ **


End file.
